Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 21, część 2 - Kruk, czaszka i klepsydra
Witajcie po dłuuugiej przerwie ;) Zniknęłam chyba na jeszcze dłuższy czas niż zdarzyło mi się to ostatnim razem, lecz próbne matury, olimpiada i przygotowania do studniówki skutecznie ukradły mi zarówno czas na pisanie, jak i wenę twórczą :P Na szczęście w ten poniedziałek rozpoczęłam ferie, więc mam nadzieję, że na następny rozdział nie będę kazała Wam czekać aż tak długo :) Rozdział ten dedykuję panu MaxFrozen, za nasze połączenie telepatyczne, dzięki któremu nawet po tak długiej przerwie znów wstawiamy rozdziały tego samego dnia :D Enjoy! Rozdział 21, część 2 - Kruk, czaszka i klepsydra Letnia rezydencja króla Iberii, Valencia nad Morzem Mediterreńskim, obecnie '' '' '' Po deszczowej, ponurej nocy, wschodzące słońce w towarzystwie stada drobnych, różanych, puchatych chmurek, zdawało się jaśnieć dwa razy silniej, jakby próbowało zrekompensować swojemu ukochanemu królestwu miniony dzień. Jego promienie rozbiegły się po mieście, osuszając drogi i dachy oraz rozpogadzając zaspane twarze. W końcu, w tej radosnej gonitwie, wpadły też na pałacowe wzgórze i zajrzały z uśmiechem do komnaty Elsy i Anny. Tańczące odblaski złożyły swoje lśniące pocałunki na czole i policzkach królowej, która siedziała zamyślona na krześle przy stole, z dłońmi ciasno splecionymi na podłokietnikach. Elsa przyjęła te pocałunki z wdzięcznością za wyrwanie jej myśli spod niepokojącego spojrzenia ciemności, lecz błękit jej oczu pozostał zasnuty gęstą mgłą obaw, której nie mogło rozproszyć nawet światło dnia. Tej nocy spała krótko i niespokojnie, co chwila budząc się z powodu nawiedzających ją przerażających koszmarów o utracie kontroli nad znów niespokojną mocą. Pełne nadziei myśli, które powróciły gdy odzyskała ją kilka dni temu, teraz ginęły przygniecione ciężarem przerażenia, potęgując jedynie strach w jej duszy. Pamiętała jednak, że śnił jej się też sen zupełnie różny od wszystkich pozostałych, koszmar, którego wszystkie szczegóły potrafiła przywołać nawet teraz. Szła w nim przez niekończący się korytarz, a przez okna widziała nienaturalnie szybko zachodzące słońce, którego światło raziło nieprzyjaźnie krwawą czerwienią nad ciągnącymi się aż po horyzont krzewami szkarłatnych róż. Dookoła nie było żywego ducha, lecz wyraźnie słyszała rozmowy złożone ze znanych jej głosów. Nie potrafiła jednak ich zrozumieć, były zbyt chaotyczne, arendalski i iberyjski kłóciły się ze sobą jak nigdy wcześniej swoimi brzmieniami i uczuciami w nich zawartymi. Chór ten narastał i pulsował wokoło, a Elsa podświadomie wiedziała, że wszystkie słowa wymierzone są przeciwko niej; było to tym bardziej przerażające, że wciąż pozostawały niemożliwe do zrozumienia. Przyspieszyła kroku, lecz rój głosów nie dawał się zgubić, stając się coraz bardziej natarczywy. Gdy już była bliska ogłuchnięcia, korytarz, ku jej przerażeniu, nagle zakończył się ścianą gładką niczym lodowa tafla, lecz czarną i lśniącą jak onyks. Krzyki nagle ucichły niczym ucięte nożem, a spomiędzy ich gasnących cieni wyłonił się odgłos kroków. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i ujrzała idącego ku niej księcia Rubéna, dokładnie takiego jakim ujrzała go przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, lecz tym razem aura tajemniczości otaczała go jeszcze gęstszą mgłą, przez co wyglądał równie niesamowicie, co niepokojąco. Kiedy jednak stanął naprzeciwko niej, nie potrafiła spojrzeć mu w oczy, których heban płonął w iskrach diabelskiej czerwieni, a zwykle poważne usta teraz drżały, zupełnie jakby powstrzymywały wzbierający krzyk. Elsa, pomimo iż była oczarowana jego zupełnie nową niezwykłością, to coś w środku podpowiadało jej, że to nie był Rubén. Cofnęła się o krok i dokładnie w tej samej chwili, jakby czekając na jej sygnał, słońce ukryło się za horyzontem. Twarz Rubéna skrzywiła się szkaradnie, a w jego przerażających oczach zabłysnął strach. Elsa, nie mogąc zrozumieć co się stało, zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła w milczeniu, dopóki nie dostrzegła czegoś, co zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Cień księcia zaczął żyć własnym życiem, rósł i potężniał, karmiąc się zapadającym zmrokiem, aż sięgnął głową sufitu. Wtedy oderwał się od Rubéna i rozpłynął w gęstą, czarną mgłę, która otoczyła ich, dusząc ostatnie promienie słońca. Stała razem z nim w tym ciężkim, pulsującym mroku, który zdawał się sięgać po nią zachłannie swoimi lodowatymi palcami, lecz osoba księcia dziwnie go odpychała, nie pozwalając mu jej tknąć. Nie mogła nic powiedzieć, choć jej usta poruszały się, formułując nieme, bezsensowne słowa. Książę obserwował ją w milczeniu pustym wzrokiem, który jednak po kilku, długich jak wieczność sekundach, zaczął przypominać dwie płonące żagwie, a twarz Rubéna skrzywiła się w grymasie potwornego, wręcz niewyobrażalnego bólu. Chwilę później, książę ostatecznym wysiłkiem uniósł dłoń, wskazując palcem na coś za jej plecami. Odwróciła się szybko, lecz nie dostrzegła niczego ani nikogo poza wściekle kłębiącą się ciemnością. Gdy zwróciła się zdezorientowana w stronę księcia, już go nie było. Przerażona jego zniknięciem, zrobiła krok w przód i nagle macki ciemności oplotły ją ciasno, a ona sama straciła grunt pod nogami, spadając w nicość. Obudziła się zlana potem i z galopującym sercem, a jej dłonie zaciśnięte kurczowo na kołdrze w całości pokryte były lodowymi kolcami. Po tym koszmarze nie zasnęła już więcej i aż do świtu odpędzała zmęczenie, kuląc się na krześle i walcząc z pożarem palącym jej duszę. To był tylko sen, lecz tak wyrazisty i przerażający, że co jakiś czas odwracała się za siebie by sprawdzić, czy nie czai się za nią żaden cień. Na szczęście, za każdym razem był tam tylko jej własny, znajomy i zupełnie niegroźny. Pukanie do drzwi usłyszała dopiero wtedy, gdy przybysz zastukał po raz kolejny, mocniej niż poprzednio. - Proszę - powiedziała szybko, nagle wyrwana z zamyślenia. - Dzień dobry, wasza wysokość. - W progu pojawił się Bendigo, służący, który codziennie budził Elsę i Annę oraz troszczył się nieustannie, by niczego im nie zabrakło. - Witaj, Bendigo - odparła, wstając i szybko poprawiając włosy, by nieco zatuszować swoje przemęczenie. - Przyszedłem obudzić, ale widzę, że wasza wysokość już na nogach - spostrzegł swoim spokojnym, cierpliwym, pięknie starzejącym się głosem. Zawsze sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kogo nikt i nic nie potrafi zaskoczyć. - Sen niestety nie był dziś dla mnie łaskawy - odpowiedziała uprzejmie, uśmiechając się delikatnie i zaplatając dłonie na brzuchu. - Przykro mi to słyszeć. - Skłonił się ze szczerym współczuciem i dodał: - Ponieważ przychodzę też z pytaniem od pani Mercedes o zdrowie waszej wysokości i przekazuję, iż jej wysokość będzie zaszczycona gościć delegację z Arendelle tak długo jak będzie trzeba, jeśli jej wysokość Elsa nie czuje się na siłach, by prowadzić rozmowy. - Nie, proszę przekaż jej wysokości, że mój obecny stan w niczym mi nie przeszkadza. – Pokręciła głową z uśmiechem, który nie do końca zakrył jej pełne niepokoju myśli. Bendigo musiał to zauważyć, gdyż spojrzał na Elsę badawczo z lekką nutą troski, lecz nie próbował przekonywać królowej do zmiany decyzji. - Pójdę zanieść odpowiedź jej wysokości – odpowiedział i skłonił się na pożegnanie. - Bendigo, zaczekaj. - Tak, wasza wysokość? – zapytał, odwracając się. - Czy wiesz może jak czuje się książę Rubén? – Nerwowo zacisnęła dłonie w oczekiwaniu, a jej serce przyspieszyło, napędzane nasilonymi przez koszmary obawami. - Życiu jego książęcej mości nic nie zagraża, choć noc była dla niego bardzo ciężka – oznajmił szczerze Bendigo. - Miał niezwykle wysoką gorączkę, majaczył, rzucał się i krzyczał, nie pozwalając się opatrzyć. Musieliśmy trzymać go w sześciu, a i tak kilka razy wyrwał nam się, wrzeszcząc: „Zasłużyłem, zasłużyłem!”. Uspokoił się dopiero gdy medykom udało się przewiązać rany bandażami, lecz nie zasnął, targany dreszczami. Dopiero około piątej zapadł w niespokojny półsen. – widać było, że służący wolałby oszczędzić królowej tylu nieprzyjemnych opisów. Elsa zbladła, słysząc te przerażające szczegóły, które bezlitośnie raniły jej serce rosnącym poczuciem winy. Nawet nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić tego potwornego bólu, jaki książę Rubén musiał odczuwać przez jej lekkomyślność. Szybko odwróciła się do okna, by Bendigo nie zobaczył gorzkich łez, jakie zalśniły w jej oczach. - Dziękuję ci – powiedziała najbardziej zdecydowanym głosem na jaki było ją w tej chwili stać, by delikatnie dać mężczyźnie do zrozumienia, że chce zostać sama. Gdy tylko drzwi cicho zamknęły się za służącym, Elsa opadła bezwładnie na krzesło i ukryła zmęczoną twarz w dłoniach, nie zważając na to, że nieposłuszna moc zaczyna bez pozwolenia rzeźbić na stole lodowe kompozycje cierni. Czarne myśli zaciągnęły ją w swoją beznadziejną pustkę, w której wszystkie zapewnienia o pomyślnej przyszłości ginęły wśród absurdalnych, lecz wiarygodnych dla udręczonej duszy, podejrzeń. Co, jeśli książę jednak umrze z jej winy? Doskonale pamiętała to uczucie, dokładnie takie samo przeżywała, gdy ugodziła Annę w serce lodową drzazgą – uczucie głębokiego, nieugaszonego przerażenia, które nie znało odpoczynku, dusiło serce, dręczyło aż do obłędu myśli. Gdyby umarł, nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczyła, nawet nie chciała sobie wyobrażać na jakie nowe, potworne ścieżki wkroczyłby wtedy jej umysł. Co jeszcze gorsze, zawiodłaby nadzieje króla Karola Gustava, a na domiar złego zapewne wywołałaby drugą pomiędzy Arendelle a Iberią. - Co ja zrobiłam… - wyszeptała żałośnie przez łzy, wpatrując się w śpiącą Annę szklistym wzrokiem. Jej siostra oddychała spokojnie i miarowo, a nawet co jakiś czas uśmiechała się lekko. Z pewnością śniła znacznie piękniejsze sny i ta wynikająca z troski nadzieja sprawiła, że Elsa nieco się uspokoiła. Zaczęła wyobrażać sobie, jak cudowne słowa otuchy Anna powiedziałaby jej, gdyby tylko ujrzała smutek na jej twarzy. Zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze, poparte argumentami, których Elsa nie potrafiła znaleźć sama w labiryncie niepokoju, okraszone zaraźliwym, radosnym śmiechem natychmiast rozświetliłby jej serce. Nawet teraz, gdy Anna jedynie ciałem była w pobliżu, królowa poczuła kojący spokój otulający jej duszę, a potężna siła woli i zdrowy rozsądek w końcu zaczęły dochodzić do głosu. Wstała, otarła łzy, wygładziła suknię i, skupiwszy się mocno, jednym, zamaszystym ruchem dłoni usunęła lód, tym gniewniej, że zdążył on już zawędrować na parapet, gdzie dumnie prezentowała się śnieżno – kremowa róża, dar od Rubéna. Bendigo na pewno by jej nie okłamał, a zatem książę wbrew wszelkim obawom, szybko miał dojść do siebie. Nie było powodów do paniki. Powtarzając sobie te słowa otuchy podeszła do kufra ustawionego obok łóżka i wyjęła z jego dna niewielką skrzyneczkę, w której znajdowały się listy od posła ze Sverigii. W oczekiwaniu aż pałac zbudzi się do życia, postanowiła jeszcze raz je przeczytać, by zawrócić myśli z nieprzyjemnych ścieżek i skupić je na rozmowie z Mercedes, która przecież była głównym celem wizyty w Iberii. Elsa z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że odkąd „Vannmannen” zawitał do Valencii, splot nieprzewidzianych zdarzeń oraz niesamowita gościnność i troska książąt o to, by ona i Anna nie znużyły się oczekiwaniem, sprawiły, że niekiedy zupełnie zapominała po co tak naprawdę tu przybyła, otoczona słońcem, pięknem pałacu i beztroską braku codziennych obowiązków. Po raz pierwszy w jej głowie pojawiła się myśl, że za kilka dni w końcu ruszy w drogę powrotną do Arendelle i ta myśl, choć z natury była przecież przyjemna i wyczekiwana, spowodowała swego rodzaju dziwne, zupełnie zaskakujące ukłucie w samym środku serca królowej. Pokręciła głową, by odpędzić od siebie kolejną grę uczuć. Obiecała, że zastanowi się nad wszystkim gdy odzyska siły, a na razie zamknęła ciasno wszelkie obawy w skrytce zdrowego rozsądku i już spokojniejsza, skupiła się na czytaniu. * - Elsa! Elsa, obudź się! Słowa, które tak nagle rozbrzmiały w ciepłej ciszy ranka oraz bezpardonowe, energiczne potrząsanie za ramię spowodowało, że królowa, wyrwana z kojącej drzemki, zerwała się przestraszona. Potrzebowała też niemal trzech sekund, by rozpoznać twarz Anny, która nachylała się nad nią z szerokim, zawadiackim uśmiechem. - Pobudka, wasza wysokość! - Witaj, Anno – wymamrotała cicho, nieco zbita z tropu, próbując poukładać plączące się sennie myśli, a także znaleźć list, który nagle zniknął z jej dłoni. Księżniczka, widząc zmęczenie i rozkojarzenie siostry, najwyraźniej dopiero wtedy przypomniała sobie o wydarzeniach zeszłego wieczora. - Przepraszam, to chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł – przyznała ze skruchą, nerwowo zakładając wolny kosmyk za ucho. – Jak się czujesz? - Niezbyt dobrze dziś spałam, ale moja moc na szczęście jest w miarę spokojna - oznajmiła Elsa myśląc, że lepiej będzie nie mówić Annie o koszmarze, który pozostał z nią nawet na jawie, aż do wschodu słońca. Była dziś zbyt uśmiechnięta, by zaprzątać jej myśli tak ponurymi wizjami, a zwłaszcza przysporzyć jej kolejnych „dowodów” na to, że książę Rubén jest winny wszelkich niepokojących zdarzeń ostatnich dni. - Pół godziny temu był tu Bendigo – oznajmiła radośnie Anna. Elsa zadrżała, lecz zaraz uspokoił ją ton głosu Anny. Z pewnością nie byłaby taka radosna, gdyby służący przyniósł niepokojące wieści o następcy tronu Iberii. - Co mówił? – spytała, znajdując w końcu list obok krzesła. Natychmiast poskładała go starannie i odłożyła na stół. - Królowa Mercedes postanowiła przesunąć rozpoczęcie rozmów na godzinę dwunastą oraz rozkazała przynieść ci śniadanie prosto do komnaty. Elsa dopiero teraz spostrzegła stojącą po drugiej stronie stołu tacę z tradycyjnym, iberyjskim śniadaniem, które było na tyle obfite, że nawet przy pomocy Anny nie byłaby w stanie go zjeść w całości. Czuła, że w tym wszystkim maczał palce Bendigo, lecz w głębi duszy była mu bardzo wdzięczna za tak wielką troskę o jej osobę. Uspokojona tym, że nie musi się spieszyć, zmusiła się by zjeść choć trochę z przygotowanych dla niej potraw. Cały czas obserwowała Annę, próbując odgadnąć tajemnicę jej doskonałego humoru. Księżniczka cały czas kręciła się po komnacie, podskakując i nucąc pod nosem wesołe melodie. W końcu na chwilę zatrzymała się przy oknie i zapatrzyła się na miasto tonące w słońcu niczym w płynnym złocie. Wtedy Elsa zauważyła, że ruch na ulicach zmalał, a upał wdzierający się do komnaty powoli stawał się nieznośny. - Anna, kiedy wybije południe? – zapytała, starając się zachować spokój, gdyż ze zmęczenia zupełnie zapomniała spytać o to wcześniej. Księżniczka zrobiła wielkie oczy, jak zwykle, gdy zorientowała się, że zapomniała o czymś ważnym, lecz zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, dzwon w katedrze uderzył dźwięcznie trzy razy, a jego brzmienie odbiło się echem od opustoszałych uliczek. - Dokładnie za kwadrans – oznajmiła niewinnie Anna, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco. W odpowiedzi usłyszała jedynie ciche, pełne rezygnacji westchnięcie. * Komnata, do której zaprowadził siostry Bendigo, znajdowała się tuż obok sali tronowej i choć była zdecydowanie mniejsza, sprawiała równie przytulne wrażenie. Kwiatowe malowidła na ścianach, po których radośnie tańczyły słoneczne plamy wzniecane przez poruszane delikatnym wiatrem liście brzóz rosnących za oknami, zdawały się serdecznie witać Elsę i Annę w swoich barwnych progach. Intensywnie fioletowe grona winorośli zaglądały ciekawsko do pomieszczenia, czepiając się sprytnymi pędami okiennych kolumienek i roztaczając dookoła upajający zapach lata. Mieszała się on ze szlachetną wonią cennego mahoniu, z którego wykonany był długi stół o gładkim jak szkło blacie i nogach wyrzeźbionych na kształt rozłożystych dębów oraz podłoga, dyskretnie i z powagą tłumiąca każdy krok. Złote, wysokie lichtarze, lśniąc w kątach, czekały cierpliwie na wieczór, oddając pierwszeństwo do zachwycania drewnianym płaskorzeźbom, które opasywały ściany komnaty, oczarowując srebrną inkrustacją konturów i złotem fantazyjnych napisów. Bendigo zostawił siostry same, by mogły się rozgościć, a sam poszedł powiadomić królową Mercedes oraz księcia Alexandra, który miał jej towarzyszyć. Anna natychmiast zaczęła podziwiać stojące na stolikach pod ścianą złocone naczynia i niewielkie figurki w kształcie mitologicznych stworzeń, natomiast Elsa ze spokojem podeszła do fragmentu płaskorzeźby, który przedstawiał niedźwiedzia stojącego na tylnych łapach, otoczonego przez sforę psów gończych. Wszystkie jej kontury i detale wyglądały tak żywo, że aż zapragnęła jej dotknąć. Już wyciągnęła rękę, lecz zawahała się i zatrzymała palce tuż przed nią. Powoli opuściła zamkniętą, obleczoną w rękawiczkę dłoń, odsuwając się niepewnie na krok. Ta cudowna płaskorzeźba była zbyt piękna, by narażać ją na zniszczenie przez niespokojną moc, której nie powstrzymywały nawet rękawiczki. Czuła się w nich co prawda nieco pewniej, lecz w momencie gdy rozpoczną się rozmowy i zacznie ją drażnić podsycana zmęczeniem obawa przed możliwym niepowodzeniem… Nawet nie chciała myśleć o tym, co mogłoby się stać. Zacisnęła wargi w cienką kreskę i odwróciła się ku spokojnemu miastu roztaczającemu się za oknem. Agdar zawsze uczył ją wierzyć we własną siłę, lecz nigdy nie była jej tak niepewna jak teraz. Westchnęła ciężko, zamykając oczy i skupiając się na targanej niepokojem duszy. Musiała być silna. Dla Sverigii, dla Anny, dla siebie. By znów nie rozsypać się na kawałki. Wtedy drzwi do komnaty rozwarły się na oścież, a w progu stanęła królowa Mercedes wraz z młodszym synem. Zdawało się, że słońce nieco przygasło zawstydzone na widok światła bijącego od tych dwojga. Władczyni Iberii jaśniała niczym bogini poranka, rozniecająca dookoła złote iskry dnia, które wypływały spomiędzy fałd sukni, z pukli rozpuszczonych włosów i ciężkiej korony wysadzanej rubinami wielkości orzechów. Ogniki te zdawały się nieco zaczepiać Elsę, która, choć nie ustępowała urodą Mercedes, to roztaczała wokół siebie aurę zupełnie innego rodzaju. Dziś jednak ta aura powagi i wewnętrznej siły była jednak zmęczona i niepewna, dlatego iskierki, które królowa krzesała z każdym kolejnym krokiem sprawiały, że Elsa poczuła się lekko przytłoczona i zaniepokojona, czy uda jej się wtrącić choćby słowo w argumenty Mercedes. Władczyni Iberii nie dała jej jednak więcej powodów do zmartwień, gdyż przywitała się z nią równie serdecznie jak za pierwszym razem. - Jak się czujesz? – zapytała, uśmiechając się lekko i wciąż mocno trzymając Elsę za ręce. - Lepiej, dziękuję – odpowiedziała uprzejmie, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, że tak bliski kontakt, zwłaszcza teraz, był dla niej bardzo niekomfortowy. - Cieszę się – odparła szczerze, lecz jeszcze przez długą chwilę wpatrywała się jej w oczy, zanim zwolniła nieco zbyt mocny uścisk i zajęła miejsce u szczytu stołu. Elsa, zachowując niezachwianą powagę, zasiadła na swoim miejscu naprzeciwko Mercedes, natomiast Anna usiadła obok Alexandra, na krześle wskazanym przez uśmiechniętego księcia. Królowa nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że władczyni Iberii zachowuje się inaczej niż zwykle, a jej cudowny uśmiech był jedynie kurtyną dla teatru uczuć, jaki rozgrywał się w błękicie jej oczu. Mercedes, pomimo iż roztaczała wokół siebie aurę niesamowitej pewności siebie, to nieustannie ukrywała swój niespokojny wzrok w kątach komnaty, nerwowo zaplatała ze sobą swoje alabastrowe dłonie i co chwila poprawiała fałdy złocistej sukni, której blask nie potrafił ukryć ogromnego znużenia i słabości, jakie wyzierało z całej postaci królowej. Wtedy, zawołany przez Bendigo, do komnaty wkroczył hrabia Burgés w odświętnym, szkarłatnym dublecie, ze świeżo przyciętą bródką. Ukłonił się Elsie i Mercedes, po czym w zupełnej ciszy pomiędzy Anną i Alexandrem. Nim rozpoczął, odchrząknął cicho, nieco onieśmielony swoją wymagającą rolą. - Przypadł mi zaszczyt prowadzenia rozmów dyplomatycznych pomiędzy Sverigią, którą reprezentuje królowa Arendelle, jej wysokość Elsa, a Iberią, w imieniu której rozmowy prowadzić będzie jej wysokość Mercedes – rozpoczął cicho i ostrożnie, nerwowo gładząc bródkę. – Sprawa dotyczy zerwania umowy handlowej pomiędzy Sverigią i Iberią, które jest następstwem bezprawnego ataku svergiskich żołnierzy na iberyjskie statki kupieckie. Z powodu odmowy przyznania się do winy oraz negowania wszelkich podejrzeń, Carlos Filip, król Iberii, wydał Sverigii ultimatum - jeśli sprawa nie zostanie wyjaśniona, dla Iberii incydent ten stanie się oznaką jawnej chęci otwarcia konfliktu zbrojnego. Wasza wysokość? – zwrócił się do królowej Mercedes, która uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. - Dziękuję, hrabio. Nim rozpocznę, chciałabym zaznaczyć, iż nie jestem tak surowa i wymagająca jak mój królewski małżonek, więc jestem pewna, że ten konflikt uda się zażegnać szybko i bez zbędnych trudności – zaznaczyła Mercedes, posyłając Elsie uspokajający uśmiech, który jednak nie zatarł wrażenia dziwnej sztuczności tych słów. - Również mam taką nadzieję – odparła Elsa uprzejmie, nie czekając aż władczyni zechce dodać coś jeszcze. Był to stary chwyt dyplomatyczny, którego nauczył jej tata. Pozwalał on pokazać stanowczość i pewność siebie, równocześnie nie wtrącając się w wypowiedź rozmówcy. – Pragnę jednak zaznaczyć, iż odmowa przyznania się do winy wcale nie wskazuje winnego, ani też nie oznacza, że oskarżony kłamie. Wszyscy strażnicy zarzekali się, że nic podobnego nie miało miejsca. Czy można z góry zarzucić im kłamstwo? – Elsa rozłożyła swoje karty. Mercedes wysłuchała cierpliwie, uważnie obserwując Elsę, jakby lustrowała jej pewność siebie i zdolności dyplomatyczne. - Masz rację, ale czy w takim razie twierdzisz, że to kupcy mówią nieprawdę? – zapytała królowa łagodnie, lecz stanowczo, wyprowadzając pierwszy atak. Sprawiała wrażenie niezwykle pewnej siebie, zupełnie jakby w każdym rękawie miała ukrytego asa. - Kłamstwo może być tylko po jednej ze stron. W obecnej sytuacji nikt z nas nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, kto ma rację - odparła pojednawczo Elsa, czując, że im wcześniej odkryje karty, tym więcej na tym zyska, jeśli tylko rozmowa potoczy się po jej myśli. Zerknęła na Annę, która uśmiechnęła się do niej delikatnie, oczekując na odpowiedź Mercedes. Królowa Iberii zapatrzyła się w miasto za oknem i przez długi czas nie odpowiadała, w zamyśleniu okręcając obrączkę wokół palca. - Masz rację - zgodziła się po długiej chwili, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Elsa nie potrafiła ukryć zaskoczenia. Nie spodziewała się, że Mercedes przyzna jej rację zaledwie po pięciu minutach rozmowy, którą Elsa wyobrażała sobie jako najbardziej wymagającą w jej dotychczasowym życiu. - Żadna z nas nie jest w stanie udowodnić, kto ma rację, nawet jeśli znajdowałybyśmy coraz to nowe dowody - wyjaśniła Mercedes, przejmując pałeczkę od zdezorientowanej oponentki. - O tym, co stało się w Sztokholmie wiesz jedynie z listów Karola Gustava. Ja wiem o wszystkim od kupców, których spotkałam pierwszy raz w życiu. Być może strażnicy portowi obawiali się kary i nie przyznali się do winy, a może to kupcy sami zniszczyli swoje towary, by po powrocie do ojczyzny oskarżyć o to strażników, licząc na rekompensatę z królewskiego skarbca. - To prawda - przyznała ostrożnie Elsa, wciąż nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza Mercedes. Anna wydawała się równie zbita z tropu, lecz Alexander spokojnie obserwował przebieg rozmowy. Królowa musiała wcześniej poinformować go o swoich planach. - Sądzę zatem, że sprawa ta powinna po prostu pójść w niepamięć. Elsa chciała wypowiedzieć dokładnie to samo zdanie, gdy po kilku godzinach negocjacji w końcu udałoby jej się udowodnić swoją rację. Tymczasem Mercedes zaledwie po paru minutach wysnuła propozycję idealną dla Sverigii, jednym zdaniem prowokując Elsę do odkrycia swoich zamiarów i przekreślając zupełnie wcześniejsze groźby swojego męża. Elsa wiedziała, że powinna cieszyć się z takiego obrotu sprawy, lecz nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego Mercedes nawet nie próbowała bronić swoich racji. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że przypłynęła na drugi koniec kontynentu tylko po to, by zamienić trzy dyplomatyczne zdania, w czasie gdy druga strona miała dokładnie taki sam plan na rozwiązanie konfliktu. - Wiem, że czujesz się zawiedziona, ale pozwól mi najpierw wyjaśnić, dlaczego podjęłam taką decyzję – powiedziała Mercedes, uprzedzając Elsę. – Jak wiesz, nim przypłynęłaś mój mąż został ciężko ranny i do teraz walczy z ciężkim zakażeniem. Musiałam przejąć większość jego obowiązków, co przerosło mój błogosławiony stan, a moi synowie nie są jeszcze gotowi, by wszystkim zarządzać – wyjaśniła spokojnym, matczynym tonem. – Czy w takiej sytuacji rozsądnie byłoby wywoływać wojnę z powodu konfliktu kupców? Elsa, po chwili namysłu, pokręciła głową. Mercedes miała rację, czego z początku ona nie potrafiła dostrzec. W obliczu tak niepomyślnych zdarzeń myślenie perspektywiczne musiało wziąć górę nad dumą. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej o swoich zamiarach? – spytała najłagodniej jak potrafiła. - Dojrzewałam do tej decyzji odkąd przybyłaś do Valencii. Przekonałam się, że Sverigia, przysyłając w swoim imieniu tak potężnego i poważnego sojusznika jest pewna swoich racji i nie ma zamiaru uciekać przed prawdą. To uświadomiło mi, że konflikt, który był wolą tylko mojego męża, przyniesie obu stronom wyłącznie szkodę. - Kraj, który ma taką królową, jest godny najwyższego szacunku – przyznała Elsa, skłaniając lekko głowę ku Mercedes. – Czuję się jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwa, że mogłam tu przybyć, choćby na tę krótką rozmowę. - chwilowe zdenerwowanie ustąpiło miejsca podziwowi dla odwagi, szczerości i pokory, które ten kraj wyraźnie cenił sobie wyżej niż własną dumę. Spojrzała na Annę, której twarz wyrażała lekkie zdziwienie, a oczy co chwila wbijały w Mercedes spojrzenia pełne rozmaitych, sprzecznych myśli. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale sądząc z jej wyrazu twarzy, nie potrafiła też odgadnąć co jej w tym wszystkim nie pasuje. - Cieszę się, że mnie rozumiesz. Wracając do rozwiązania tej sprawy, pragnę jedynie oficjalnych przeprosin ze strony króla Sverigii. Sama również wystosuję podobne. – skinęła głową w kierunku hrabiego Burgésa, który, nawet jeśli był zaskoczony tak szybkim i niespodziewanym zakończeniem, to nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Natychmiast wstał on od stołu i ukłoniwszy się wszystkim, wyszedł szybkim krokiem wykonać polecenie królowej. - Z pewnością jego wysokość Karol Gustav zgodzi się na tak niewielkie zadośćuczynienie – zgodziła się Elsa. - Chciałabym też pomówić o waszym powrocie do Arendelle – zwróciła się do Elsy i Anny. – Rozmawiałam z Sergio Huelvą, oficerem iberyjskiej armady, który twierdzi, że przez najbliższe trzy dni pogoda będzie bardzo niekorzystna i może wystąpić ryzyko sztormów. Proponuję więc, byście wyruszyły za tydzień, gdy morze się uspokoi. Zapewnimy wam oczywiście wszystko, co niezbędne na tak długą podróż. - Musimy to przedyskutować. Wieczorem damy odpowiedź - wtrąciła się uprzejmie Anna, posyłając Mercedes nieco wymuszony uśmiech. - Oczywiście - odparła władczyni, nie zauważając, lub też nie chcąc zauważyć zniecierpliwienia Anny. - Myślę, że możemy na tym zakończyć, nie czuję się dziś najlepiej - przyznała, wstając powoli. - Jeśli będziemy miały jakieś wątpliwości, damy znać - zapewniła Elsa, podchodząc do Mercedes i żegnając się z nią według etykiety. - Oddaję was w ręce Alexandra. Miłego dnia - powiedziała, zdobywając się na słaby uśmiech i wychodząc z komnaty w towarzystwie Bendiga, który zjawił się w odpowiednim momencie, cicho jak duch. Gdy za Mercedes zamknęły się drzwi, Anna już otwierała usta, by natychmiast powiedzieć coś Elsie, lecz książę ją uprzedził. - Dziś do Valencii przybył wędrowny teatr i pomyślałem, że może zechciałybyście wybrać się ze mną na przedstawienie - zaproponował z jak zwykle czarującym uśmiechem. - Z chęcią - odparła natychmiast księżniczka, zachowując dla siebie to, co miała powiedzieć. Elsa zaczynała być wdzięczna losowi za gadulstwo Alexandra, bo być może właśnie ocaliło ono Annę przed palnięciem nie do końca przemyślanych słów. - Dziękuję za propozycję, lecz jednak zostanę w pałacu. Jeszcze nie czuję się najlepiej, muszę odpocząć. - spojrzała na siostrę, która z początku wyglądała na zawiedzioną, lecz później uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Porozmawiamy jak wrócę - zapewniła księżniczka. Elsa mogła zobaczyć jak w jej oczach gasną zadziorne iskry, lecz była pewna, że wieczorem rozbłysną one jeszcze silniej. Nie mogła jednak zrozumieć, co tak bardzo jej się nie spodobało, gdy przecież wszystko poszło o niebo lepiej niż spodziewała się w najśmielszych snach. - Zaopiekuję się nią najlepiej jak potrafię - obiecał Alexander, kłaniając się nisko. - Do zobaczenia, wasza wysokość. Gdy wyszli, Elsa szybko udała się na piętro. Powiedziała prawdę, musiała odpocząć. Gdyby poszła na przedstawienie, zapewne zasnęłaby już na samym początku. Był też jednak o wiele ważniejszy powód, dla którego postanowiła zostać w zamku i dla którego cieszyła się, że rozmowy skończyły się tak szybko. Na końcu schodów niemal wpadła na Bendigo, wracającego z komnaty królowej. - Zaprowadź mnie do księcia Rubéna - rozkazała tonem niecierpiącym zwłoki. * Komnata księcia była bardzo przestronna, lecz puste meble z drogiego, ciemnego drewna, brak ozdób, obrazów i książek oraz obecność masywnej skrzyni sprawiały, że wyglądała, jakby ktoś dopiero przed chwilą się tu wprowadził. Panował tu półmrok, gdyż okna były zasłonięte ciężkimi, burgundowymi kotarami. Przy ogromnym łożu z baldachimem znajdował się stolik zupełnie nie pasujący do pałacowego wystroju wnętrza, na którym leżały białe jak śnieg opatrunki i bandaże, cynowe misy na wodę oraz igły i nici, którymi zakładało się szwy. Obok, na stołku siedział młody chłopak ze służby pałacowej, który gdy tylko ujrzał królową, zerwał się i ukłonił najniżej jak potrafił. - Zostaw nas samych - poprosiła cicho Elsa, nerwowo zaplatając dłonie. - Tak jest, wasza wysokość - odparł szeptem we wspólnym języku, z tak silnym akcentem, że królowa prawie go nie zrozumiała. Gdy za młodzieńcem zamknęły się drzwi, zapanowała absolutna cisza, w której czerwonawym, ciężkim półmroku tańczyły leniwie drobinki kurzu. Wstrzymując oddech, podeszła do łóżka i ostrożnie usiadła na krześle, na którym przed chwilą czuwał służący. Kiedy w końcu odważyła się spojrzeć w twarz Rubéna, żal ścisnął ją za serce żelazną obręczą. Książę spał, a trupia bladość jego policzków odcinała się porażającym kontrastem od czerni zarostu i szkarłatu jedwabnej poduszki. Sine kręgi pod jego oczami zdradzały potworne wyczerpanie jakie przeżył, nim w końcu zdołał zasnąć po godzinach cierpień, które opisał jej Bendigo. Oddychał szybko i płytko, a cały jego brzuch, pierś, a nawet ręce owinięte były grubą warstwą opatrunków, od których aż bił niezdrowy żar. Na ten widok Elsa nie mogła powstrzymać łez, które same zaczęły płynąć po jej policzkach strumieniami, opłakując cierpienie księcia, jej własną słabość wobec potęgi magii i żałosne myśli o niekończącym się paśmie udręk, jakie wciąż szykował jej los. - Nie płacz, wasza wysokość. Nie warto. - Zachrypnięty, cichy bas wdarł się nietaktownie w cichy szloch królowej. Elsa natychmiast wbiła spojrzenie w księcia, który powoli przewrócił się na plecy i otworzył lekko powieki pośród ogłuszającego koncertu spazmów wszystkich mięśni twarzy. Hebanowe oczy błyszczały iskrami lekkiej gorączki, przez co zyskiwały nieco niepokojący wyraz, lecz wciąż daleki od tego, który Elsa widziała w swoim koszmarze. Mimo tak okropnego widoku, poczuła niewypowiedzianą ulgę - w końcu mogła zobaczyć na własne oczy, że następcy tronu nic nie grozi. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytała ostrożnie, jakby jej głos mógł go zranić, jeśli byłby zbyt natarczywy. - Najgorsze już minęło - odparł, gdy udało mu się wziąć głęboki oddech - ale medycy jeszcze ze mną nie skończyli. Jestem połatany jak stary matador. - Uśmiechnął się lekko. Leżąc ranny w łóżku paradoksalnie zdawał się mieć lepszy humor niż kiedy był w pełni sił. Mimo to, nie potrafił ukryć bólu wyzierającego nieustępliwie z każdej komórki jego ciała, a Elsa widziała, że nawet mówienie nie przychodziło mu łatwo. - Rubén, przyszłam tu, by cię przeprosić za to, co się stało. Powinnam była pomyśleć o możliwych konsekwencjach – powiedziała delikatnie, spuszczając wzrok, gdyż nie do końca wiedziała jakie dobrać słowa, by choć częściowo były one współmierne do bólu księcia. - Nie musisz przepraszać - odpowiedział szybko i stanowczo, ostrożnie przekręcając głowę tak, by spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy. - To nie twoja wina. - Oczywiście, że moja. To było skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne, zwłaszcza, że... - Elsa, to nie była twoja wina – powtórzył z naciskiem, zwracając się do niej po imieniu. - Już o tym zapomniałem – zapewnił delikatnie, choć jego oczy zdradzały, że mimo iż rycerska duma dawno puściła to w niepamięć, to ciało ani trochę. Elsa była lekko zaskoczona tym, że tak otwarcie odważył się jej przerwać, lecz wdzięczność i podziw dla jego siły, zarówno cielesnej jak i duchowej sprawił, że nie potrafiła mieć mu tego za złe. - Skoro zatem nie chcesz przeprosin, to przyjmij choć podziękowanie za uratowanie mi życia. - Podziękowań również nie pragnę. Zrobiłem to, co było słuszne. Po prostu znalazłem się we właściwym miejscu i we właściwym czasie – zapewnił, uśmiechając się lekko, co nie do końca mu wyszło, gdyż właśnie w tym samym momencie po jego twarzy przemknął spazm bólu. - W takim razie co musiałoby się zdarzyć, byś przyjął moje słowa wdzięczności? – zapytała nieco chłodniejszym tonem, gdyż pełne uporu słowa księcia nieco ugodziły w jej wciąż pełne poczucia winy serce. Książę zamknął oczy i przez chwilę nic nie mówił, jakby nawet zebranie myśli kosztowało go bardzo wiele wysiłku. - Przepraszam za moje słowa – powiedział po chwili, spoglądając Elsie prosto w oczy. – Nie chciałem cię urazić, po prostu nie czuję się dziś za dobrze. Twoje podziękowania naprawdę sprawiły mi radość. Królowa zauważyła, że z jego oczu zniknęły te stalowe iskry, którymi jeszcze przed chwilą sypał dookoła, a ich miejsce zajęły szczerość i niebywały spokój, do których Elsa zdążyła się przyzwyczaić. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie w odpowiedzi, wciąż nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedzi dlaczego jej rozmowa z księciem za każdym razem musiała być choć trochę skomplikowana, pomimo że bardzo dobrze czuła się w jego towarzystwie. - A ty jak się czujesz? - zapytał, z o wiele większą atencją w głosie, niż gdy mówił o sobie. - Szczerze mówiąc, słabo - przyznała cicho po chwili namysłu, spoglądając na rękawiczki ciasno obejmujące jej dłonie. - Tej nocy prawie nie spałam przez koszmary, a moc dodatkowo nadwyręża moje siły. Wiedziała, że nie powiedziała tego Annie i poczuła się przez to nieco nieszczera wobec niej. Wciąż jednak miała przed oczami to pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie, jakim siostra obdarzyła ją, gdy niechcący Elsa poraziła lodem jej rękę. Królowa była niemal pewna, że w głębi duszy Anna nadal ma jej to choć odrobinę za złe, i dla jej dobra postanowiła na jakiś czas oderwać ją trochę od tego chaosu, który usilnie starała się zrozumieć. Dlaczego więc przyznała się do tego Rubénowi? Czuła, że była mu winna szczerość po tym, co dla niej zrobił, lecz przede wszystkim dlatego, że przy nim za każdym razem odczuwała nieznanego pochodzenia głęboki spokój. Niedawno odkryła, że gdy był w pobliżu jej niepokorna moc zdawała się zasypiać, dodając jej tym samym pewności siebie. Teraz, gdy była z nim sam na sam przez dłuższy czas nabrała przekonania, że dzieje się to tylko i wyłącznie w jego obecności. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić, lecz podejrzewała, że dzieje się to przez niesamowity spokój i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakie roztaczał wokół siebie Rubén. - Przykro mi – powiedział szczerze. – Z chęcią zaoferowałbym chociaż wino, lecz sama widzisz, że moja komnata przypomina bardziej lazaret niż pokój godny królowej. - Nie szkodzi, sama rozmowa z tobą wystarczy, bym choć na chwilę zapomniała o zmęczeniu – odpowiedziała uprzejmie, zdejmując rękawiczki. - Cieszę się. Jak potoczyła się rozmowa z moją matką? Alexander powiedział mi nieco, co zamierza zrobić, lecz jeszcze nie wiem jak to się skończyło. - Stwierdziła, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie zapomnieć o całej sytuacji – oznajmiła, co książę skwitował kiwnięciem głowy. - Na początku ta decyzja bardzo mnie zaskoczyła, lecz już rozumiem jej obecną niechęć do konfliktu. Mercedes to naprawdę odważna kobieta, nie każdy byłby w stanie tak narazić swoją dumę – przyznała Elsa z podziwem, lecz książę skwitował jej stwierdzenie jedynie wymuszonym półuśmiechem, przypominając królowej, że stosunki pomiędzy następcą tronu a jego matką nie są najlepsze. Na chwilę zapadła nieco krępująca cisza. - Alexander mówił mi, że planuje zabrać ciebie i twoją siostrę na przedstawienie wędrownego teatrzyku. - Tak, pojechał razem z Anną zaraz po zakończeniu rozmów. Moja siostra nie potrafiłaby usiedzieć na miejscu ani chwili dłużej – zauważyła z uśmiechem Elsa. – Mam nadzieję, że jej się spodoba, zwłaszcza, że zostaniemy w Iberii jeszcze tylko przez tydzień – dodała, ignorując nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakie uderzyło ją gdy wypowiadała to zdanie. - Twoja siostra na pewno nie będzie się nudzić z Alexandrem, z tego co zauważyłem dorównuje mu energią i ilością wypowiadanych słów na minutę – skwitował książę, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Jutro przypada moja kolej, lecz chyba nie będę w stanie jeszcze choćby wstać z łóżka. Żałuję, że będę mógł spędzić z wami czasu, zwłaszcza, że zostało go wam tutaj tak niewiele. – jego przelotne spojrzenie o tajemniczym znaczeniu spotkało się na krótką chwilę ze spojrzeniem Elsy, zbyt krótką, by mogła coś z niego odczytać w panującym półmroku. - Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię odwiedzać – zaproponowała natychmiast. - Dziękuję, choć nie sądzę, by rozmowa ze mną mogła się równać pomysłom Alexandra – przyznał skromnie Rubén. - Wręcz przeciwnie, będzie mi bardzo miło, jeśli się zgodzisz. - Alexander za dużo gada? – zapytał znienacka, posyłając Elsie nieco rozbawione, porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. - Nie… Może odrobinę – przyznała królowa, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Oczywiście, że się zgadzam, ale nie wiem, co moglibyśmy robić – książę wrócił do tematu. - Nie jestem zbyt rozmowny, a do tego chyba nie jestem w stanie nawet zagrać w szachy – zażartował, lecz w jego oczach błysnął cień lekkiej złości na własne ciało. Elsa zamyśliła się i zapatrzyła na zasłonięte okno. W ciszy jaka zapadła, mogła usłyszeć strzępki rozmów dochodzących z dziedzińca, które nieświadomie podsunęły jej pewien pomysł. - Mógłbyś uczyć mnie iberyjskiego – zaproponowała. - Nie będzie to dla ciebie nużące? – zapytał książę, nieco zaskoczony pomysłem Elsy. - Od pierwszego dnia spodobał mi się twój język, a ja bardzo lubię uczyć się nowych rzeczy. Chyba, że będzie to dla ciebie zbyt męczące – zaznaczyła z troską w głosie. - W żadnym razie. – Książę pokręcił głową. – Czuję się zaszczycony. Wtem, ktoś zapukał do komnaty. - Proszę – powiedział książę najgłośniej jak mógł. W drzwiach stanął nadworny medyk Humberto, za ramieniem którego mignęła Elsie siwa głowa doktora Lindberga. - ''Perdón, ''wasza wysokość – przeprosił medyk, gdy dostrzegł siedzącą obok łóżka królową. – Wasza książęca mość, pora na zmianę opatrunków. - ''Un momento, señor. ''– poprosił, a Humberto skłonił się szybko i wyszedł. - Co powiedziałeś? – spytała zaciekawiona Elsa. - Poprosiłem, by poczekał chwilę – wyjaśnił Rubén, po czym dodał z uśmiechem: – Pierwsza lekcja iberyjskiego już za tobą. Teraz jednak muszę cię przeprosić, ale doktorowi Lindbergowi nawet księciu niebezpiecznie jest kazać czekać. - Oczywiście, i tak już zbyt długo cię męczę – odparła łagodnie królowa, wstając z krzesła. Zrobiła to nieco zbyt gwałtownie, gdyż ze zmęczenia nagle zakręciło jej się w głowie. Upadłaby, gdyby nie złapała lewej dłoni księcia, którą ten zdołał wyciągnąć w ostatniej chwili. Nagłe szarpnięcie musiało przysporzyć Rubénowi ogromnego bólu, gdyż skrzywił się potwornie i jęknął przejmująco. - Przepraszam! – wykrzyknęła Elsa, przykładając dłoń do ust. - Nie szkodzi – szepnął ciężko książę, czym całkowicie zaprzeczył własnemu ciału. W tym momencie puściła lewy nadgarstek Rubéna i nagle dostrzegła, że na jego wewnętrznej stronie znajduje się misternie wykonany tatuaż. Przedstawiał on różę wiatrów, w środku której zamiast twarzy słońca znajdowała się klepsydra. Na niej siedział złowróżebny kruk, jakby czuwający nad odmierzaniem czasu. Tatuaż był cały czarny, lecz wnętrze klepsydry wypełniała ciemnoczerwona, tajemnicza ciecz, która w trzech czwartych znajdowała się jeszcze w górnej bańce. W dolnej natomiast widniał wizerunek czaszki, której przerażające zęby bez warg już nurzały się w tej dziwnej cieczy barwy krwi. Gdy Rubén zorientował się, na co patrzy Elsa, powoli lecz stanowczo cofnął rękę, nie patrząc jej w oczy. Nim zdołała zadać choćby jedno pytanie, do środka szybko weszli Humberto i doktor Lindberg, zaniepokojeni jękami księcia. - Do zobaczenia jutro – powiedziała i wyszła, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi. *** ''Arendelle, obecnie Jesienna aura powoli przejmowała władzę nad Arendelle. Słońce pojawiało się coraz rzadziej, ustępując miejsca ponurym, szarym chmurom, które jednak rzadko przynosiły ze sobą deszcz. Zimne wiatry z północy powróciły z dalekich pustkowi, gdzie udały się latem, i coraz częściej hulały w świetle księżyca, przeczesując swoimi mroźnymi palcami łąki, które nieraz budziły się rankiem przykryte cienką kołdrą szronu. Gęste mgły, niczym tajemnicze, dzikie stworzenia wychodziły z głębin lasów, ośmielone brakiem słońca i osiadały nad gołymi polami, zagrodami i dachami domów. Taka pogoda była preludium zimy, mającej nastąpić lada chwila, by znów wziąć we władanie swoją ukochaną północ. Tego dnia myśli o zimie stawały się jednak bardzo odległe, gdyż słońce świeciło wyjątkowo mocno, kwiatki prezentowały swoje ostatnie, letnie kreacje, a ptaki ani myślały zamykać się w dziuplach, rozweselając koncertem smutne, tracące już liście drzewa. Jeździec w kapturze pędził przez las, nie zwracając uwagi ani na śpiew ptaków, ani na piękno otaczającej go natury. Wręcz przeciwnie, miał wrażenie, że nie jest tu mile widziany, gdyż co chwila kopyta jego konia zahaczały o biorące się znikąd korzenie i potykały o drobne kamienie. Pamiętał ten las jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa, znał jego każdą piędź, lecz teraz te same drzewa nie witały go już tak przyjaźnie, jakby wiedziały, co wiezie w swoim sercu. Nie chciał jednak jechać główną drogą do stolicy, gdyż obawiał się, że pomimo iż minęło już tyle lat, ktoś mógłby go rozpoznać. Pragnął również w jakiś sposób na nowo wzniecić wspomnienia tych chwil, które nieodwracalnie zdeterminowały to, kim się stał. Tak osobliwa pielgrzymka cierpienia musiała odbyć się w samotności. Gdy spomiędzy drzew dostrzegł strzeliste wieże zamku w Arendelle, jego serce nagle przyspieszyło i, pomimo iż ten widok rozrywał wszystkie głębokie blizny wspomnień, ponaglił wierzchowca do galopu. Po kilku minutach las skończył się na niewielkim pagórku, z którego zamek widoczny był w całej krasie. Jeździec zatrzymał wierzchowca i powoli ściągnął kaptur, oddychając tak ciężko, jakby właśnie wynurzył się z lodowatych głębin. Stalowe, martwe spojrzenie mężczyzny spoczęło na pałacu i przez chwilę pojawiło się w nim uczucie dojmującego smutku, zgoła niepodobne do tej osoby, jaką się stał. Szybko jednak stało się ono na powrót zimne i nieodgadnione. Mężczyzna naciągnął kaptur na głowę i tak ostro ściągnął wodze, że wierzchowiec aż cofnął się parę kroków, nim ruszył na przód. Przybył tu tylko po to, by się pożegnać. Koniec części drugiej Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania